Enamorandome de ti
by Marlenvillegas
Summary: Ella lo perdió todo y ahora tenía que vivir con un desconocido al que odiaba. El quería cuidarla y protegerla pero ella era una amargada. El se enamoró de ella pero había un problema, el era mayor que ella por casi 10 años. Lemmon Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Enamorandome de ti

Capítulo 1

Un cerezo llora

Era una hermosa tarde, el sol apenas se iba escondiendo, un rojo carmesí se iba destiñendo en el cielo, la luna estaba ocupando su lugar mientras un ligero viento corría por el pequeño prado en el que se encontraba. Era su lugar favorito siempre iba ahí cuando se sentía sola le parecía que solo en ese lugar podía encontrar la paz que buscaba, nadie iba ahí, era un lugar solo para ella, en él había silencio, armonía muchos árboles, plantas y flores de todos colores, un pequeño río, justo enfrente de aquel río había un gran y viejo árbol de cerezos, le gustaba sentarse y recargarse en el admirando el panorama que tenía frente a ella, se llenaba los pulmones de aire fresco con aroma a flores, pasto y todo lo que la naturaleza le ofrecía.

El viento despeinaba su rosado y largo cabello, pero a ella no le importaba solo quería estar sola alejada de todo, sus hermosos ojos jade estaban rojos e hinchados el llanto no cesaba, arrancaba la hierba que estaba a su lado estaba devastada y por eso se encontraba sola en ese lugar podía derrumbarse sin que nadie la viera y la humillara por ser tan débil.

La noticia la había devastado y como no hacerlo pues se quedaría sola sin amor ni nadie que se preocupara por ella. Se encontraba en la escuela, en clases de historia su materia favorita cuando la llamaron a la oficina del director donde su chofer la esperaba para llevarla a casa y fue él quien le dio la noticia de que su padre había fallecido en un accidente de automóvil ese mismo día cuando se dirigía a su oficina en Francia. Horrorizada y sin poder creerlo el chofer la llevó a su mansión donde su madre, su padrastro, su hermanastra y el abogado de su padre la esperaba, cuando se reunió con ellos el abogado fue el primero en hablar

-sakura primeramente lamento mucho lo que paso con tu padre, él era un gran hombre y un buen amigo mío, me hablaba mucho sobre ti y lamento el hecho de tener que presentarnos hací, mi nombre es kakashi hatake vengo desde París para cumplir su última voluntad, el quería ser enterrado aquí en Japón con sus padres y hablar sobre la herencia que le dejo señorita haruno-

sakura sentía que su mundo se venia abajo que no podía ser cierto lo que le decían, estaba en shoc era una mentira, eso era lo que ella quería pensar, miró a su madre buscando consuelo pero ella solo se mostraba indiferente y se sintió mas sola que nunca

\- yo me haré cargo de los preparativos del funeral y la ceremonia se dará en unas cuantas horas mucha gente vendrá desde lejos para despedirse del señor kohaku y por supuesto desean darle el pésame señorita

\- kakashi la tomó de la mano y se la beso se despidió de sus padres y su hermanastra y salió de la casa, sakura necesitaba desesperadamente consuelo pero lo único que consiguió fueron una mirada de fastidio de su madre solo le dijo que se alistara para ir a la iglesia mientras que su hermanastra karin se acercaba a ella

\- sabes saku ahora que tu papi murió y con la herencia que te dejo ahora por fin te iras de esta casa y seré hija única- le dijo esta con desprecio sakura se molesto tanto por el comentario que se puso roja de la ira y cuando estaba por gritarle algo a karin su madre solo le dijo

\- más vale que te vistas apropiadamente no quiero que te presentes con los harapos que normalmente usas estarás con gente muy importante y quiero que nuestra familia cause una buena impresión esta claro - y la miró con desprecio, sakura no supo que contestarle y solo salio de la mansión hacia el patio trasero.

Sakura vivía con su madre su padrastro y hermanastra tenían una vida llena de lujos, pero ella lo odiaba no le gustaba nada de eso, ella era una simple chica que le gustaba leer, pintar, la música y la jardinería, amaba las flores de todo tipo ella sola había llenado los jardines de su casa con todo tipo de flores, karin se burlaba de ella por actuar como la servidumbre pero a ella no le importaba eso la hacía feliz incluso pensaba dedicarse a eso jardinería, botánica, paisajismo cualquier cosa que se tuviera que ver con flores le encantaba no importaba lo que los demás dijeran sobre ella, incluso su madre parecía no soportarla odiaba verla llena de tierra y vestida como según ella decía una "vagabunda" y es que ella no era la típica chica que vestía a la moda y compraba zapatos por montones ella era simple cualquier cosa que pudiera usar para hacer su trabajo con las plantas le parecía bien, no se preocupa por verse linda para los demás no era como su madre quería que fuera. Incluso ni siquiera vivía en la mansión había un pequeña choza al fondo de los jardines lo suficientemente grande para ella; era solo un pequeño cuarto donde tenía su cama,un librero,una mesa que utilizaba para hacer los deberes de la escuela y de vez en cuando dibujar,tenía también una pequeña cómoda donde guardaba su ropa, un baño no era del todo grande pero para ella era acogedor así no tendría que pelear con karin que solo buscaba pretextos para acusarla solo entraba a la mansión cuando tenía que comer pues su pequeño hogar no contaba con cocina y usaba la cochera de servicio como entrada y salida le agradaba estar sola y se llevaba muy bien con los empleados.

Su madre se había separado de su padre hace ya mucho tiempo, ella lo había engañado con otro hombre y el la había descubierto así que decidió dejarla, sin embargo siempre procuro a sakura, le enviaba todo lo que necesitaba pagaba sus estudios y de vez en cuando la visitaba, su padre era un famoso empresario y radicaba en París era muy rico según entendía y le daba una muy buena cantidad de pensión a su madre por eso era la única razón por la cual su madre la tenía con ella, con el tiempo su madre se había casado con otro hombre orochimaru un hombre de buenos recursos que había heredado una gran mansión pero no tenía lo suficiente como para derrochar dinero como a su madre le hubiera gustado y el tenía una hija, karin a quien le encantaba hacerle la vida imposible a sakura, puesto a que orochimaru la limitaba en gastos su madre se gastaba su pensión en ella y karin quien compartía los mismos gustos que su madre,karin era como la hija que siempre quiso, sin embargo a sakura no le importaba ella solo era feliz viendo a su padre a porque eran muy limitadas las veces en que podía convivir con el, ella lo admiraba y era la única persona a quien podía llamar familia es por eso que cuando le dieron la noticia quedó devastada. Puesto a que velarían a su padre habría una ceremonia a su memoria, se arreglo peino como siempre hacía, su larga melena rosada la trenzo recogió en un moño, se miro al espejo que tenia, y tenia los ojos muy rojos por el llanto salió de la choza y se dirigió a la puerta pero cuando vio la limusina que los esperaba para llevarla a la iglesia sintió un nudo en la garganta, se sentía mareada y huyo de ahí, corrió tan rápido como pudo tanto como sus pies de lo permitieron y llegó a su destino, un prado el lugar que ella tanto amaba donde podía ser ella misma se sentó junto al cerezo y empezó de nuevo a llorar como en otras ocasiones de nuevo solo ese árbol era dolor que en ella surgía.


	2. Chapter 2

Enamorandome de ti

Capítulo 2

La luz de la luna brillaba e iluminaba la avenida privada en donde sakura caminaba como si fuera un zombie llego a la mansión y entro por la puerta del servicio, atravesó los jardines cuando vio a su madre en la puerta de su choza, la miro molesta e hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando vio su cabello hecho un desastre, se lo había estado jalando incluso arrancando por la tristeza y por el coraje de no tener el valor de despedir a su padre por ultima vez.

\- Quien te crees para dejar a toda esa gente importante esperando para conocerte y darte el pésame, te das cuenta el ridículo que me hiciste pasar, eras su única hija no te importo el que el muriera-

-claro que me importa- le dijo sakura muy molesta

-pues no lo parece, pero ya no importa solo vine para informarte que el abogado kakashi y otra persona vendrán mañana para hablar sobre el testamento de tu padre hací que quiero que des una buena impresión y demuestres educación, ya no tengo porque soportar tus rabietas de niña entendiste?-

le dijo esto con un tono amenazante pero a ella no le importo no tenia cabeza ni paciencia para nada ni nadie y solo se limito a entrar a su pequeño hogar.

Al día siguiente despertó muy tarde pues no había podido cerrar los ojos en toda la noche se levanto y fue directamente al baño y se dio una ducha, el agua estaba muy helada pero no dejo que se calentara y entro la regadera sintió el frío recorrer su cuerpo mientras pensaba en su padre y el poco tiempo que había pasado con el, kohaku Haruno era la única persona en el mundo que le brindaba amor, para ella era su única familia puesto a que se madre la consideraba solo un estorbo, pero la tenia con ella solo porque le proporcionaba una buena suma de dinero gracias a la pensión que recibía por ella, pero ya no sabia que le depararía ahora que su padre había muerto y el solo pensar en el se llenaban los ojos de lágrimas; decidió salir de la regadera, tomo su toalla y se la enredo en el cabello tomo unos jean's viejos y una blusa blanca demasiado grande para su menudo cuerpo, pues era muy delgada y pequeña tomo solo unos tenis sucios que tenia a la mano, se trenzo el cabello dejando unos mechones rebeldes que cayeran sobre su rostro, no tenia hambre así que no salio al desayuno, solo esperaría a que la llamaran cuando llegara el abogado y sin querer el llanto acudía a su rostro nuevamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estaban frente a la casa de la hija de el que un día fue el mejor amigo y colega, bajaron de la limusina miro la casa que a su parecer era algo pequeña pero tenia una buena fachada el hombre que venia con el toco el timbre, esperaron unos segundos y le abrieron se presentaron con la ama de llaves quien los llevo a la sala de estar le ofreció algo de beber y fue a llamar a los señores de la casa. Aparecieron en unos segundos saludando a kakashi primero, kakashi los presento y les comento que era el señor Uchiha y venia a hablar sobre sakura.

Se presento y saludo con amabilidad aunque había algo en ellos que no le agrado, además que la mujer lo miraba queriendo desvestir lo con la mirada y el hombre parecía no importarle estar ahí en ese momento, se veía aburrido.

\- Hemos venido para hablar con la joven sakura sobre el testamento y su futuro ahora que su padre ya no esta con nosotros, podría llamarla por favor?-

-por supuesto joven uchiha-

le contesto coqueta la madre de sakura, y le pidió a una sirvienta a que fuera por sakura, mientras esperaban kakashi hablaba con orochimaru y tayuya le preguntaba sobre el viaje, de como quería visitar París mientras se le insinuaba, pero el solo se limitaba a contestarle lo mas amable que podía pues lo estaba sacando de sus casillas Sasuke Uchiha no se caracterizaba por ser el hombre mas paciente del mundo y menos con las mujeres que no hacían otra cosa que querer llamar la atencion.

Después de unos minutos apareció una chica de cabello rojo con anteojos no muy bonita y un vestido demasiado corto para su edad, se acercó a ellos y se acerco a sasuke para saludarlo demasiado cerca para el gusto del pelinegro, pero le respondió el saludo y le ofreció su pésame pero ella hizo una cara de desagrado.

\- yo no soy sakura, mi nombre es karin su hermanastra, para servirte en lo que gustes-

guiñándole el ojo

\- yo soy sakura, buenas tardes.-

Detrás de karin apareció una preciosa chica esbelta, piel blanca un extraño cabello rosa pero le iba perfectamente con el color de su piel, los labios mas perfectos que había visto y unos grandes y preciosos ojos jade, estaban hinchados pues era de esperarse que hubiera llorado por su perdida. Se acerco a ella como por instinto como si algo lo atrajera a ella - señorita Haruno mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha lamento su perdida mi mas sentido pésame, yo era socio y amigo de tu padre, mucho gusto en conocerla necesito hablar con usted sobre un asunto muy importante podemos sentarnos a discutirlo?- sakura recordó su nombre y de repente se lleno de rabia y a la ves no supo porque pero sintió nerviosa y todos tomaron asiento Sasuke se sentó frente a sukura, no podía dejar de mirar ese hermoso rostro y kakashi empezó a hablar.

-Sakura para empezar pronto cumplirás los 18 aun no estas en edad para recibir la herencia de tu padre, naturalmente el te nombro su heredera universal, todos sus vienes pasaran a ser tuyos cuando cumplas los 21 y deberás tener un albacea, o sea alguien que se encargue de tus negocios hasta que tengas edad y termines tus estudios para poder manejar las empresas de tu padre - tayuya lo interrumpió alegremente - —-entonces tendremos que mudarnos para podernos hacer cargo de las empresas -

\- lo lamento señora pero el señor Haruno dejo ordenes de que el señor Uchiha sea el albacea de la señorita así lo estipula el testamento y así se debe cumplir-

-pero yo soy su madre y debo de ver por mi hija esto es ridículo- se quejo tayuya

\- Otra cosa mas, sakura debe ir a vivir a París y estar bajo la tutela del señor Uchiha-

-QUEEEE? -replico rápidamente - es una broma verdad? Como voy a vivir con un completo desconocido, no lo haré -

sakura se puso histérica, como se le ocurrió a su padre algo así dejarla con un desconocido al que odiaba no aceptaría jamas!

-Escucha sakura se que es nuevo para ti mudarte lejos de tu familia, pero tu padre confía en el señor Uchiha, la razón por la que tienes que viajar a París es porque ahí se encuentran la mayoría de sus empresas y Sasuke te enseñará como se maneja te mostrara como manejar el personal, a los accionistas, y todo lo que necesites saber, estudiaras en la escuela en la que tu padre quiso que estuvieras tendrás todo lo necesario para vivir bien-

se dirigió a tayuya y orochimaru

-al vivir con Sasuke dejaran de recibir la pensión que recibían por sakura- -Eso no puede ser, además ella tiene que vivir con migo nosotros debemos hacernos cargo de sus vienes, esto no puede ser.-

Sakura continuaba cayada sumergida en sus pensamientos llena de ira molesta por la decisión que tomo su padre

-Sakura debes hacer esto solo así podrás llevar las riendas tu lo que serán tus empresas, tu nuevo cargo y tu futuro-

kakashi la miraba serio

-y que pasas si no acepto? - pregunto muy molesta

\- pues todos tu vienes pasaran a mí y no recibirás nada-contesto Sasuke con un tono tan serio que a todas las mujeres les pareció tan sexy que casi se mojaban la ropa interior incluyendo a sakura, lo cual le molesto aun mas que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera y mas por un tipo al que odiaba tanto

\- pues no quiero nada no me importa, puedes quedarte con todo ya no queda nada por que hablar- le contesto sumamente enojada y se levanto dispuesta a salir de la casa

-Piénsalo bien, esa es la ultima voluntad de tu padre, el estaba orgulloso de ti y quería que tu continuaras lo que empezó y no nos decepciones a los que creíamos en el, que te dejo a cargo a ti, porque el sabia que tu deberías hacerlo, piénsalo bien regresare en dos días por tu respuesta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura salio de la casa molesta, como se atrevía ese hombre a pensar siquiera que iría con el, camino y salio de la calle privada sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho su nombre.

-Sakura-channn ! Espera-

Un guapo rubio de ojos azules la llamaba, llevaba una camisa anaranjada y jean's negros y se le acercaba corriendo agitado y en cuanto estuvo frente a ella la abrazo muy fuerte, demostrando su cariño, sakura se estremeció ante el abrazo, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y su corazón latió fuertemente y respondió el abrazo

\- sakura lamento mucho lo que paso con tu padre me entere de lo ocurrido fui al funeral pero ya no estabas ¿porque no fuiste? Me preocupe mucho por ti, llame a tu celular pero no me contestaste? ¿te encuentras bien?- sakura se abrumó por tantas preguntas de naruto, el era su mejor amigo, el se preocupaba por ella, eran amigos desde siempre, conforme pasaba el tiempo se enamoro de su amigo hiperactivo, pero para su desgracia el estaba enamorado de alguien mas, hinata su amiga; y aunque le dolía que no la amara de ese modo le alegraba que alguien cuidara de el y lo quisiera tonto.

Llevo a sukura a un parque que estaba cercas de ahí y comenzaron a hablar ella le contó todo acerca del accidente, no pudo contener las lágrimas de nuevo y lloro en el hombro de su amigo el la consoló y cuando se calmo le contó el resto de las clausulas del testamento y de que había rechazado la herencia. Su amigo se quedo pensando, era muy extraño verlo hací pues siempre bromeaba por todo

-sabes saku no estoy en derecho en decirte lo que tienes que hacer pero deberías aceptar, es tu futuro, tu patrimonio es lo que por derecho te pertenece es el trabajo de una vida imagina todo lo que costo a tu padre llegar a donde estuvo, además sin dinero que cobrar tal vez tu madre te eche de la casa, no quiero parecer demasiado frío pero ella no a sido la mejor madre del mundo-

-Estas completamente loco- grito eufórico- jamas me iría de aquí y con un desconocido en un país en el que no tengo ni conozco a nadie-

-No te digo que me agrade la idea de que te vallas y menos con ese tipo pero, es una buena oportunidad y poder dejar a esa horrorosa familia con la que vives, además tu padre confiaba en el y es su ultima voluntad, piensa que vas a empezar de nuevo, una nueva vida, pero es tu sedición nadie puede decidir eso por ti y yo te apoyare en lo que decidas solo piénsalo si?-

Estuvieron juntos lo que resto del día, la llevo a pasear y al anochecer la llevo a casa, se despidieron. Entro a la casa pero no había nadie, así era mejor no quería ver a nadie necesitaba pensar bien y las palabras de naruto resonaban en su cabeza, por una lado el tenia razón aquí no era feliz, no tenia el amor de su madre ni de nadie, tenia a naruto pero le dolía ver a quien amaba con otra, no tenia mas amigos, en la escuela solo se burlaban de ella por como se vestía por ser la sabelotodo y la que mas se mofaba de ella era karin era una pesadilla en la escuela y en la casa, parecía que era su pasatiempo favorito, molestar a sakura, así que no había motivos que la ataran a estar ahí, pero tampoco quería ir a vivir con un hombre que no la conocía y que odiaba profundamente.

Se quito lo que traía puesto y se puso su pijama era un camisón rosa de tirantes se pegaba perfectamente a su figura y era suelto, abajo era muy corto le tapaba solo lo necesario, pero era lo único en su guarda ropa que era corto y solo lo usaba para dormir, se lavo los dientes y se miro al espejo, ese día se la había pasado llorando, sus ojos aun estaban rojos e hinchados, se veía horrible así que se fue a descansar, se recostó pero no pudo. Seria una larga noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Enamoradome de ti

Capitulo 3

Yo te cuidare

Hacia mucho frío, el cielo estaba oscuro, y el sol se encontraba detrás de las inmensas nubes negras, era un día lluvioso y recorrían las calles de París, el agua caía y resbalaba por la ventana de coche, solo se escuchaba la lluvia golpear el techo del auto.

Sasuke solo se dedicaba a ver a la hermosa pelirosa que tenia a su lado, no sabia como alguien se podía ver tan tierna al dormir, ella llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados, una camisa de manga larga blanca, botas de piso negras traía el cabello trenzado, unos mechones caían sobre su rostro un hilo de saliva bajaba por su barbilla y encima llevaba una gran gabardina negra que le pertenecía a Sasuke, se la había puesto encima mientras ella dormía, el pensó que tal vez tendría frío pues la blusa que traía se veía algo delgada o solo hizo por necesidad de cuidarla no sabia porque pero por alguna u otra razón necesitaba cuidarla algo dentro de el le decía que tenia que protegerla de todo.

Ella tenia ya unas cuantas horas dormida incluso la bajaron del avión privado cargando, pues no la pudieron despertar el efecto del sedante aun no había terminado. Rió recordando todo lo sucedido ese día y como a pesar de que paresia una joven madura, en ocasiones reaccionaba como una chiquilla.

Flash back.

Tomo su móvil y llamo a kakashi y le dijo que iría el solo a casa de la señorita Haruno para hablar sobre la decisión que tomaría con respecto a París, se coloco sus gafas de sol, tomo su maleta, llamo a la recepción para que la limusina lo esperara en la entrada, salio de la habitación con sus cosas, llego a la entrada, entro a la limusina con su maleta y le pidió al chofer que arrancara, conforme iba avanzando se sentía nervioso como un adolescente llenado a visitar a la chica que le gustaba, no había dejado de pensar en ella desde hace dos días, su mente solo estaban en sus hermosos ojos, su boca, se veía tan frágil, y tan fuerte al mismo tiempo. Se dio un golpe mental al pensar en ella de esa forma, -por dios si el iba a ser su tutor- ella era una niña apenas tenia 17 años tenia que dejar de pensar en ella de esa forma, su único trabajo era pensar en prepararla para el futuro, velar por sus intereses y cuidarla de todo, mantenerla protegida, hacerla feliz, - no puede ser maldición- grito, hay estaba de nuevo pensando cosas que no debían ser. El chofer por un momento se asusto pues no se espero que el gritara tan de repente, sasuke solo se disculpo; tenia que concentrarse en otras cosas además el no estaba para esas " cosas de amor" eso no era para el.

Llego a la casa de sakura, llamo a la puerta y de inmediato le abrió la ama de llaves, detrás de ella apareció tayuya con cara de aburrimiento, cuando vio a sasuke se emociono y se dirigió a el rápidamente.

-Buenos días señora e venido para hablar con la señorita Haruno podría hacerla venir por favor ?-

Sasuke se dirigió a ella lo mas amable posible pues le molestaba la forma en que ella lo miraba, se ponía melosa con el, eso era lo que precisamente le molestaba a sasuke que todas las mujeres se le insinuaban. Unos segundos después llego sakura que tenia la apariencia de que no avía dormido en días tenia bolsas debajo de los ojos y un mal aspecto cuando sakura lo miro sintió un nudo en el estomago y vio un leve rubor en las mejillas de la pelirosa lo cual hizo que se viera adorable pero de inmediato ella tomo una postura algo molesta lo que le pareció extraño.

-Puedo hablar con usted en privado señorita?- le pidió sasuke al ver que tayuya no se iba, esta hizo una mueca de desagrado y los dirigió al estudio para que pudieran hablar. Entraron al estudio, un lugar que al parecer era solo un centro de entretenimiento pues tenia una mesa de billar, un gran televisor, un equipo de sonido, un gran sofá rojo y solo un pequeño escritorio.

Tomaron asiento, el miraba y ella parecía molesta por alguna razón y fue sakura quien empezó a hablar.

\- Señor Uchiha diga me ¿habrá la manera de que pueda hacerme cargo de los negocios de mi padre sin tener que mudarme? La verdad no me gusta la idea de tener que irme, podría ser posible que estudie una carrera de administración de empresas aquí en Japón? Podríamos estar en contacto y cuando me aya graduado tal vez pueda viajar, presentarme con los directivos, hacerles saber que yo le doy el poder para que se haga cargo hasta que yo tenga la edad para hacerme responsable?- la chica hablaba con un tono un poco desesperante esperando a que el accediera a sus peticiones.

-Lamento decirle que lo que me pide no puede ser, en el testamento se especifica que usted debe viajar con migo, aunque no se hará cargo ya mismo, solo cuando este preparada yo le cederé el poder, además si se niega a acompañarme no se le otorgara la compensación económica, y sinceramente no creo que su madre y de padrastro la sigan apoyando con sus estudios sin el dinero de la pensión-

ante eso sakura se puso pálida, sasuke se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso fue muy duro recordarle que ella no era muy querida en esa casa. Ella suspiro con cansancio lo miro y estrecho su mano.

-Esta bien, acepto.-

El sonrió y tomo su mano, su piel se estremeció al contacto con su mano, pero ella de un movimiento brusco rápido la quito.

\- Bien y cuando tengo que irme?-

\- ahora mismo, pero antes tengo que ver a kakashi por un asunto-

-¿ tiene que ser una broma cierto, esta loco?-

-Yo no bromeo señorita, usted acepto, además tenemos que irnos el chofer nos esta esperando afuera y tengo que estar en París mañana mismo tengo compromisos importantes así que no hay tiempo que perder, así que vamos- dijo esta saliendo de la habitación.

-Ni siquiera e hecho mi maleta- le dijo casi gritando

\- No lo necesitas en París tendrás todo lo que necesites, ropa, zapatos útiles cualquier cosa que te haga falta, solo vámonos, se nos hará tarde-

-No, yo quiero mis cosas además me quiero despedir de mis amigos, no puedo irme así te has vuelto loco, en que demonios estas pensando.-

Se había puesto histérica gritaba como loca y estaba haciendo que sasuke perdiera la paciencia, la miro molesto con una cara muy seria, hizo que sakura se estremeciera

-Dije que nos vamos- llegaron a la sala en donde estaban karin, tayuya y orochimaru.

-Señores, sakura a decidido y se ira con vamos de inmediato-

-¿como pero no puede ser y que va a pasar con nosotros, al menos deberían darnos una indemnización por hacernos cargo de ella tanto tiempo- dijo orochimaru que por primera ves, sasuke se molesto tanto que quiso darle un puñetazo en la cara por decir eso, pero solo le dio una mirada asesina.

-Es cierto- continuo tayuya - no es justo que no nos den nada, cuidamos de ella además gastábamos mas de lo que recibíamos en ella merecemos que se nos pague por los gastos invertidos en ella-

Sasuke enfureció aun mas pero aun se mantuvo sereno. Miro a sakura inmóvil ella tenia la mirada en el piso, dolida por las palabras tan crueles de su madre, sasuke no podía creer que una mujer despreciara así a su hija que solo la viera como un medio de conseguir dinero.

\- Sakura despidete, nos vamos.-

Tomo su mano delicadamente dirigiéndola a la salida, mientras tayuya gritaba y maldecía, pero sakura se detuvo y miro a sasuke

-Ahora regreso solo necesito ir por algunas cosas-

-Te daré todo lo que necesites, deja todo atrás vas a estar bien solo ven con migo.-

Le dijo eso de un modo que conmovió a sakura, sintió un calor interno en la voz de sasuke como si el la fuera a proteger, nadie le hablaba de esa forma solo naruto, solo su amigo era bueno con ella.

\- Solo sera un minuto-

Soltó la mano de sasuke y se dirigió a su pequeña choza.

Tomo una mochila, en la metió un álbum de fotos, una cajita musical que le había regalado naruto por su cumpleaños, abrió un cajón y metió solo su blusón para dormir y tomo su móvil. Miro su habitación tal ves seria la ultima ves que estaría ahí

-Te dije que no necesitabas ropa, eres muy necia- soltó la mochila por el susto, sasuke se encontraba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados miranda, ella lo miro y se ruborizó por completo, se veía tan sexy de esa manera, los rayos del sol entraban por la puerta parecía que tenía reflejos azules en el cabello, sus profundos ojos onix la inmtidaban el llevaba puesto pantalones de vestir negros una camisa manga larga blanca un chaleco a juego con los pantalones y una corbata roja, estaba muy elegante se veía muy guapo,

Sasuke formo una sonrisa de lado al ver a sakura sonrojada, al verlo sakura empezó a experimentar un cosquilleo en el vientre y empezó a pensar como se vería sin toda esa ropa, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, volvió a la realidad.

-Que haces aquí? Te dije que me esperaras-

\- Te tardaste y vine por ti, kakashi me espera, vámonos ya-

-Ya voy solo me despedía de mi hogar-

-Aquí vives? Porque no vives en la casa? Que demonios haces viviendo aquí? Porque no le dijiste esto a tu padre?- sasuke estaba mas que molesto, que clase de personas exiliaban a si a su hija

-Estoy bien aquí, es mi propio espacio y no me molesta, no me gusta molestar y aquí no le estorbo a nadie- sakura le contesto molesta ¿que había de malo en que a ella le gustara vivir ahí en donde no tenia tan cercas a karin y donde tenia su privacidad

-Además ya no importa, me estoy mudando no? ¿que mas da.-

-¿Que mas da? Debes estar loca? Tienes que hacerte respetar no puedes permitir que traten de esta manera, eres su hija no su alcancía ala que le saca dinero.-

Cuando dijo eso sakura sintió como si le dieran un puñetazo en la garganta, bajo la mirada avergonzada, todo le que decía sasuke era cierto su madre no la amaba y no sabia porque, la trataba como una " vagabunda" como si ella fuera una obra de caridad que el echo de vivir en su casa la fastidiaba. Pero a pesar de eso sakura la quería era su madre y ahora era la única familia que le quedaba y antes de que sus padres se separaran su madre la queria la amaba, cundo se separaron ella dejo de prestarle atencion ya no le daba cariño, como si ella tuviera la culpa de que su padre la hubiera abandonado, sakura sabia que esa no era la razón pues ella lo había engañado y por alguna razón dejo de quererla.

Sasuke observo a sukura y de inmediato quiso no haber dicho lo que dijo pues sakura tenia la mirada abajo con los puños apretados y se esforzaba por no llorar.

-Lamento hacer dicho eso, disculpa me no era mi intención yo...-

-ya vámonos pensé que tenias prisa así que salgamos de aquí.-

Sakura salio de la choza enojada y queriendo golpear a sasuke en su perfecta cara pero trato de calmarse, sasuke iba tras ella, entraron a la casa sakura se despidió de todos los empleados de la casa se dirigió a su madre, quiso abrazarla pero esta la rechazo, quiso llorar pero no lo hizo no se quebraría frente a todos, lo haría sola como siempre, se despidió con la mano de orochimaru y karin y salieron de la casa; el chofer los esperaba y les abrió la puerta entraron a la limusina y sasuke le pidió que los llevara al aeropuerto pues kakashi los esperaría ahí, cuando la limusina estaba por arrancar se escucho un fuerte grito, sakura se asomo por la ventana era naruto corriendo como loco agitado y sudando, sakura salio, corrió hacia el y lo abrasó con mucha fuerza aferrándose a el como si nada más importará.

\- Cuidate mucho sakura, te voy a extrañar mucho.-

-También te voy a extrañar mucho, no me olvides de acuerdo-

-Jamas lo aria, prometeme que vas a llamar si? Y que regresarás a verme-

-Te lo prometo-

Y las lágrimas acudieron a Sakura

\- No te preocupes todo estará bien si, yo voy a estar siempre que me necesites-

Naruto le beso las mejillas

\- Nos volveremos a ver, te quiero mucho sakura.-

Se abrasaron de nuevo. Se escucho el claxon de la limusina y se separaron

\- Tengo que irme, te llamare en cuanto llegue-

Al darse la vuelta sasuke la miraba cerio y al parecer molesto

-Hey tu mas vale que la cuides o te las veras con migo- le grito naruto a sasuke este no le contesto nada solo entro a la limusina después de sakura.

La limusina arranco, nadie decía nada sasuke estaba entrando en sus pensamientos lleno de ira por como ese mocoso había abrasado y besado a sakura, le molestaba de manera que no podía entender ¿acaso ese niñito era su novio? La duda lo carcomía por dentro tenia que saberlo, pero no debía importarle además sakura era una adolescente muy bonita era normal que ella tuviera novio, pero no le gustaba la idea de un niñito la abrazara de esa manera y mas aun que ella le correspondiera así.

Llegaron a el aeropuerto se encontraron con kakashi y les entregó lo que necesitaban, se despido y se marcho, sasuke la dirigió a el jet privado que abordarían sakura estaba tan distraída y sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de un gran problema que ella tenia

\- Viajaremos en avión?- pregunto temerosa

\- Por Supuesto estamos frente a el que no vez -

A sasuke se le hizo una pregunta muy tonta hasta que la miro con atencion. Ella miraba el avión con temor y estaba temblando y no precisamente porque estuviera haciendo frío

\- Te da miedo viajar en avión?-

\- Me dan mucho miedo las alturas, no quiero subir-

-Claro que vas a subir, tenemos que irnos-

-No no lo are-

-o si lo harás-

-NO QUIERO! No me obligaras-

-Claro que lo harás no tengo tiempo para tus juegos sakura ahora sube

-DIJE QUE NO!-

-Vas a subir así tenga que subirte yo mismo-

-No no quiero ¿no hay otra manera? No quiero, no quiero-

Sasuke estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, no estaba de humor como para soportar su drama. Sakura parecía una chiquilla pataleando, gritando, como una niña a la que no le dan lo que quiere. El avión ya tenia que comensar a despegar y aun no avían abordado, trato de convencerla de todas maneras pero no pudo

-Estoy harto-

Y la cargo como si fuera un costal de papas, se la colgó en el hombro y subió con ella al avión,

\- Esto es un secuestro ayuda-

Sakura gritaba dando patadas

cuando la acomodo en el asiento ella se quiso escapar pero el la sentó de nuevo y le puso el cinturón

\- Deja me ir por favor-

\- calmate no te pasara nada malo-

El avión empezó con el despegue y sakura estaba muy nerviosa, tenia mucho miedo a las alturas, el avión empezó a sacudirse sakura sentía las turbulencias y estaba muerta de miedo.

Sasuke pidió un calmante para ella a un miembro de la tripulación, de pronto sintieron una fuerte sacudida y sakura empezó a gritar y a llorar de lo asustada que estaba.

Sasuke se sentó junto a ella, tomo su rostro en sus manos la acerco a el y acaricio sus mejillas. Ella pronto se sonrojo por su cercanía.

-Calmate , todo esta bien, yo estoy aquí y te cuidare - se lo dijo tan dulcemente que hizo que el corazón de sakura empezara a acelerarse mas de lo que ya estaba

-Me prometes que nada me pasara?

\- Te lo prometo pequeña-

Y por un momento sakura olvido que estaba en un avión lejos del suelo. Solo estaba el rostro de sasuke mirándola con una mirada tan profunda que se sentía desnuda y tan pequeña junto a el. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro que podían sentir su respiración, sasuke no podía apartar sus ojos de su boca, se veía tan tentadora estaba a punto de ceder y besarla, cuando un hombre con unas pastillas y agua llego, se las entrego y se retiro

-Tomalas , te aran sentir mejor es un calmante muy bueno, anda bebelo

Sakura tomo las pastillas algo acalorada y apenada, voltio su rostro a otro lado, no quería verlo, el echo de que estaba asustada y el la ayudo no era motivo para olvidar quien era el y que solo podía odiarlo. Al poco tiempo ella se había quedado dormida, cuando aterrizaron sasuke no quiso que nadie le ayudara, la cargo y la metió al coche, empezó a llover en las calles de París, estaba en casa y ahora tenia que hacerse cargo de ella por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy contento a pesar del largo día que había tenido, les esperaba una vida nueva a los dos y sonrió ante la idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Enamorandome de ti

Capitulo 4

Despertó de golpe como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla, se sentó en la cama y observo el lugar en el que estaba. De repente recordo lo que habia pasado mas jamas recordo cuando llegaron y mucho menos cuando la habian dejado en ese lugar.

Era una gran habitación color crema tenía una alfombra sobre todo el piso que hacía juego con las paredes con detalles de flores marrón, habia una puerta alado de las dos grandes ventanas que entraba a un pequeño balcón al parecer estaba en un segundo piso, con una hermosa vista a el gran jardín debajo de ella, habia una gran cama con cabecera de madera tallada a mano en ella habia muchas almohadas tantas como para que 10 personas durmieron ahí, frente a la cama una gran pantalla de televisión, en un extremo de la habitación tenia un pequeño escritorio con una computadora, en la pared un librero, con algunos pocos libros, al otro lado de la habitación un hermoso tocador de manera con cosméticos de todo tipo de maquillaje, sobre el un pequeño estante que tenía lentes de sol, un gran espejo. Había también un alajero con algunas joyas, anillos, collares muy extravagantes para su gusto,

siguió explorando.

Había un pequeño pasillo que conectaba a dos puestas, abrio una y era el baño que era muy grande con un jacuzzi enorme, una regadera frente al jacuzzi , un gran lavamanos con forma de concha marina con dos grandes espejos, en el había todo lo que necesitaba, cepillos, cremas, un inodoro, toallas colgadas para su uso personal.

Salio del baño y a un lado había un cuarto, era un armario que era una habitación completa llena de vestidos, blusas de todos colores, pantalones, faldas y más zapatos de lo que podía imaginar, había un tocador con cajones repletos de ropa interior, y otro tocador lleno de accesorios, decenas de lentes de sol, era el sueño de cualquier chica, su habitación era un sueño, era preciosa a ella no le agradaba todo ese estilo de vida pero tenía que admitir que le gusto mucho.

Camino de nuevo hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero antes de abrir alguien llamo a la puerta.

Sakura abrió la puerta. Era una mujer mayor, cabello corto y canosa bajita y unos ojos color miel, tenia un semblante muy amable y la miro y le sonrrio.

\- Señorita sakura que bueno que ya despertó, me presento soy hanna la ama de llaves, vengo para avisarle que la comida esta lista y el señor sasuke la esta esperando.

\- Si claro muchas gracias

\- sigame por favor le mostraré donde esta el comedor.-

Sakura la siguió mientras admiraba la enorme casa había un extenso corredor y varias puertas lo que ella pensaba que eran habitaciones todas cerradas a los extremos del corredor dos grandes escaleras con piso de mármol que conectaban a la sala y en el techo un gran y hermoso candelabro de cristal, había una sala con su chimenea una pantalla una alfombra a juego con los sillones cuadros hermosos por todas partes, -al parecer todo es grande en esta casa- pensó sakura, aunque era acogedora, muy cerca la sala estaba el comedor dividido de la cocina.

Ala cabecera del comedor estaba sasuke Uchiha sentado leyendo el periódico, cuando vio a sakura lo retiro de la mesa y la observo, le indico que tomará asiento a su lado y esta obedeció.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿como te sientes?-

\- Bien gracias-

\- Me alegro, Hanna ya pueden servir la comida por favor- la anciana entro a la cocina para que la sirvienta les empezara a servir.

-¿como estas? ¿Te sientes bien?-

\- si, estoi bien gracias-

\- ¿Y bien?que te pareció tu habitación?-

\- Es muy linda gracias, solo me parece un poco ostentosa para mi-

\- No te preocupes, te acostumbraras a esta vida, además es lo que te corresponde. Bien la casa tiene un cuarto de entretenimiento, una piscina, una biblioteca, un pequeño gimnasio, habitaciones de huéspedes, cochera para tres autos, aun no tienes el tuyo pero de eso me ocuparé después. Me encargue de que tu habitación tuviera todo, sin embargo si necesitas algo más házmelo saber.-

\- Todo esta bien muchas gracias, ¿señor Uchiha esta es la casa de mi padre?-

\- No, tu padre tenía otras propiedades pero compro esta solo para ti y pido que vivieras aquí, ¿ te molesta? ¿No te gusta?-

\- No, no es eso solo era curiosidad-

\- Bien hanna esta a cargo de la casa, todo lo que necesites puedes decírselo a ella, tendrás un chófer para que te lleven a la escuela, empiezas en dos semanas, tu informe esta en tu armario como todos tus útiles, te traere un tutor para que no pierdas clases y te enceñe frances, tambien te daré una copia de las llaves.-

\- de acuerdo y ¿cada cuando vendrá usted a visitarme? O supervisar me?-

\- de que hablas sakura, yo viviré aquí con tigo ¿en que estabas pensando? -

-¿Quueeee? pensé que viviría sola o que viviría cerca de mi, pero no en el mismo techo, Que clase de broma absurda es esta-

\- Estas loca ¿acaso crees que te dejare vivir sola? Aun eres una niña no puedes vivir sola, tu padre ordenó que ambos viviéramos juntos así que no quiero quejas-

\- No esto no puede ser, es una estupidez mi padre estaba demente o que es lo que le pasaba.-

\- No te atrevas a hablar así de tu padre entiendes, no te quiero volver a escuchar.

Le dirigió una mirada amenazadora que hizo que sakura se estremeciera, ella bajo la mirada y entonces entro la sirvienta con la comida.

Comieron en silencio sakura jugaba con la comida en realidad no tenía apetito.

Mientras sasuke la observaba en silencio sentía mucho el modo en que le había hablado pero no permitiría que le faltaba el respeto su difunto socio.

Terminaron la comida y sasuke le informo a sakura que tenía que regresar al trabajo y la vería en la noche le dio instrucciones a hanna de cuidar de ella y que sakura podía hacer lo que quisiera en la casa pero no podía salir. Se despidió de ella pero Sakura ni siquiera lo volteo a ver.

Cuando sasuke se fue decidió que quería conocer el resto de la casa por si sola, empezó por el segundo piso, entro en varias habitaciones encontró varias habitaciones de huéspedes pero no tan grandes como la de ella entro a cuarto que resultó se un estudio de pintura.

Completamente de color blanco.

Había caballetes, mesas repletas de frascos con pintura, pinceles, paletas, carbón para dibujar, colores, lápices, libretas con bocetos, un pequeño sillón marrón, algunos cuadros colgados en la pared que eran realmente hermosos, tenia un gran ventanal con vista al jardín, jamas se imagino que un hombre como sasuke pintara y muy bien, entre los cuadros destacaba uno, era el más grande, era una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos azules un cuerpo de infarto, piernas largas y gran busto, estaba completamente desnuda y sonreía de manera provocativa, destilaba sensualidad pero lo que le llamo la atención a sakura era que en verdad un trabajo hermoso que pareciera que le hubiera puesto mucho tiempo dedicación al pintar a esa mujer, ella se preguntó quien había sido esa mujer, tal vez alguna novia de sasuke, el era un hombre muy atractivo y podía tener a la mujer que quisiera. Sintió un poco de celos por esa mujer por unos segundos, pero enseguida borro ese pensamiento de su mente, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Bajo a los jardines, era lo mas hermoso que había visto flores de todos colores, arbustos, algunas figuras decorativas, una enorme piscina con sillas para tomar el sol y algunas mesitas.

Jamas se había imaginado asi misma teniendo una casa asi y mucho menos compartirla con Sasuke Uchiha, la persona que mas detestaba, ahora vivia con ella.

Decidió entrar de nuevo, subió a su cuarto y encendió el televisor cambio de canales pero no tenia sentido pues todo estaba en francés.

El atardecer se hizo presente, se encontraba sentada en el piso del balcón con la mirada perdida, escucho que tocaron la puerta, sin embargo ella no contesto, no tenia ganas de ver a nadie, siguieron tocando pero no abrió.

Decidió tomar un baño. Se desvistió abrió el agua caliente y se metió a la tina de baño, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, ¿como era que su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados?, primero su ser mas amado ya no estaba con ella y ahora vivía en un país donde no tenia a nadie, estaba en una gran casa donde se sentía mas sola que nunca y con un desconocido que había arruinado su vida a quien culpaba de su tragedia, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, se quedo en la bañera hasta que el agua se enfrió.

Salio con una bata de baño, tomo su mochila y se puso su blusón para dormir pues no pretendía salir en toda la noche.

Entre sus cosas busco su móvil y en el vio varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas de su rubio amigo, una pequeña lágrima salio de sus ojos, ya no estaría con su amigo, la única persona buena en su vida, el único que le dio su apollo.

Preciono la pantalla en el nombre de Naruto se puso el teléfono en el oído espero un momento y un grito de emoción contesto. Siempre le alegraba hablar con el, lograba levantar sus ánimos.

-SAKURAAAA por fin contestaste mis llamadas ¿que pasa con tigo? Me tenias preocupado-

-Naruto calmate todo esta bien, estoi bien, no tienes porque preocuparte-

-claro que me preocupo, mi amiga esta a cientos de kilómetros lejos de mi, y dime ¿te gusta tu nueva casa? ¿Es bonita? ¿te estan tratando bien?.

La conversación duro un buen rato, sakura le contó sobre su vuelo y lo mucho que le asusto subir al avión, ambos rieron, Naruto le contaba lo que pasaba en su día mientras la hacia reir.

Ella reía y conversaba sin darse cuenta de que alguien escuchaba por detrás de la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente despertó muy temprano, fue a su armario y busco algo cómodo, pero tardo mucho pues la ropa que sasuke le había comprado le parecía demasiado como para estar en casa. Y por fin después buscar encontró unos jeans negros y una blusa de sencilla de manga corta color morado que ajustaba a su esbelta figura, cepillo su cabello haciéndose una coleta alta. Bajo a la cocina para prepararse el almuerzo, en la cocina se encontró con una chica joven tal ves un poco mayor que ella era un poco mas alta de tes morena con dos chonguitos en el cabello castaño. Ella vio a sakura entrar y rápidamente se puso nerviosa.

-Buenos días señorita ¿desea algo de desayunar?, puedo prepararle lo que guste-

-Hola, gracias eres muy amable yo misma puedo hacer mi desayuno-

\- Señorita ese es mi trabajo, servirle asi que diga me que le apetece -

La chica parecía muy nerviosa ni siquiera miraba a sakura a los ojos.

\- Mm te sugiero algo mejor, ¿porque no hacemos algo para las dos? ¿que te parece?-

\- es usted muy amable señorita, me parece bien-

-Solo dime sakura ¿y tu como te llamas?-

-hoo perdón no me presente, mi nombre es ten-ten, estoy a su servicio-

\- mucho gusto y dime ten-ten ¿tu conociste a mi padre?-

\- o no señorita yo no lo conocí, nosotros trabajamos para el señor uchiha y cuando se mudo tuvimos que mudarnos todos los del personal-

Pusieron manos a la obra e hicieron un desayuno muy sencillo, huevos estrellados con cocino y un jugo de naranja fresco. Sakura quiso desayunar en el comedor de empleados de la cocina con ten-ten.

-esta segura que solo quiere desayunar eso, si gusta le puedo preparar algo mas-

\- segura y deja de llamarme señorita, solo dime sakura-

-lo siento es que estamos acostumbrados a hablar asi con nuestros jefes y bueno eres la dueña de todo asi que debo tratarte como tal-

-eres muy linda ten-ten pero solo soy una chica normal que quiere una vida normal es todo asi que no es necesario tanto formalismo ¿de acuerdo?-

Siguieron desayunando conversando, ten-ten le contó que ella había ayudado a comprar mucha de la ropa de sakura que estudiaba en la prepararía y que le gustaba mucho el deporte.

Sakura se llevo una muy buena impresión de ten-ten era una chica linda y amigable era hija del chofer y al igual que sakura era de Japón pero se había criado en París así que sabia las dos lengua.

Mas tarde llego hanna para hacer el desayuno de sasuke y se sorprendió al ver a la chicas conversando en la cocina. Sakura quiso ayudarles al ver la cantidad de comida que estaban preparando.

Cuando terminaron ella quiso ayudarles a servir pero no se lo permitieron, y hanna ya no la dejo estar con ten-ten pues ella tenia cosas que hacer y sakura solo la distraería, así que salio de la cocina un tanto molesta paso por el comedor en donde vio a sasuke en la mesa.

El la vio y se quedo pasmado, como es que una niña podía verse tan hermosa sin una gota de maquillaje y vistiendo unos simples pantalones y tenis. Sasuke la saludo amablemente pero ella ni se inmuto, paso a su lado y se fue de nuevo a su cuarto.

Una ves ahí se dejo caer en la cama pensando en que hacer, estaba empezando a aburrirse, no sabia si llamar a Naruto, leer uno de los libros que había hay, tal vez nadar en la piscina, lo ultimo le pareció buena idea, además de que era un bello día soleado, se levanto y fue a su armario a buscar algo para poder nadar.

Busco por un buen rato después de descartar varios bikinis, tomo un short de licra blanco y un top azul, tomo unas sandalias y se cambio. Tomo una toalla del baño y salio del cuarto, al abrir la puerta de topo con un muy molesto Sasuke.

-Debes abrir la puerta cuando te llaman eres una maleducada-

\- No escuche que tocaron- contestó desafiante

\- Y que me dices de ayer ¿tampoco escuchaste? No voy a tolerar tu actitud, si te saludo me contestas, si llamo a tu puerta, me abres debes obedecer lo que se te dice, no soy tu niñera soy tu tutor así que deja de comportarte como una niña mimada-

Sakura solo lo vio desafiante y paso por su lado empujándolo, sintiendo la mirada penetrante de sasuke en su espalda.

Salio al patio ya sin ánimos de nada, el le había quitado los ánimos, no podía soportarlo, no se imaginaba como tendría que vivir con el tanto tiempo.

Se recostó en una silla y cerró los ojos.

\- Si vamos a vivir juntos al menos hay que tratar de llevarnos bien yo no tengo nada contra ti pero al parecer yo no te agrado y no se porque, pero lo que sea puedes decírmelo y trataré de cambiarlo-

Abrió los ojos y lo vio contado junto a ella, el tono de sus voz era muy dulce y su mirada serena esperando una respuesta. El de verdad se portaba muy bien con ella, pero sakura no sabia que sentir cuando el estaba presente.

\- ¿Como te sentirías tu si dejaras todo y te fueras a vivir con alguien a quien no conoces? No es fácil para mi todo esto-

\- Lo se y te entiendo, pero no por eso no podemos ser amigos conocernos mejor, se que puedo llegar a agradarte-

Sakura no sabia que pensar el era muy lindo pero eso no borraba quien era el y que el le había quitado lo más preciado para ella.

\- tengo que irme volveré a medio día y te llevare a un lugar especial- se levanto de la silla y se acercó a sakura se inclino y le dio un beso en la frente.

Sakura se quedó estática, sasuke la había besado haciendo que su corazón se acelerara, sintió su rostro arder apostando a que se había puesto roja, no sabia porque su reacción por un simple beso en la frente.

Paso un rato en el jardín, después de meditarlo, subió a su cuarto, tomo una ducha y busco algo apropiado para ponerse para su salida con Sasuke.

Se probó mucha ropa durante horas estaba muy nerviosa no sabia que ponerse jamás había sentido algo así ella nunca se preocupaba por su aspecto le daba igual lo que usará y ahora estaba desesperada buscando algo que impresionará a sasuke.

Se puso un vestido blanco sin mangas que se sujetaba al cuello le quedaba por arriba de la rodilla, dejaba ver un poco la espalda, se puso unas sandalias blancas y se puso un poco de brillo labial se vio cientos de veces en el espejo no muy convencida pensando en que tal ves necesitaba algo de maquillaje. Cepillo su cabello y lo dejó suelto.

Tocaron su puerta y se puso muy nerviosa abrió, era hanna diciendo que sasuke la esperaba en la sala.

Bajo entusiasmada y nerviosa, sasuke la recibo con un de sus sonrisas que hizo que sakura se ruborizara, el se veía muy guapo con el cabello desarreglo que lo hacía ver más apuesto, tenía puesto su traje de oficina color marrón con corbata a juego y camisa blanca y zapatos de vestir, salieron de la casa y fueron hacia el auto de sasuke que era igual de elegante que el, sasuke le abrió la puerta del copiloto y ella entró, en el camino había mucho silencio por parte de los dos pero ella no se sentía incomoda, solo miraba el paisaje, eran hermosas las calles de París.

Cuando llegaron a su destino sasuke le abrió la puerta del coche y entraron a una hermosa casa se veía antigua pero no dejaba de verse hermosa, entraron y a sakura le pareció bellísima no era muy grande pero tenia un ambiente acogedor sasuke la dirigió asta la parte de atrás llegando a un patio trasero, lleno de malesa, el pasto estaba en exceso crecido había arbustos marchitos, tenía algunas estatuas y una fuente que estaba seca algunas bancas a pesar de eso era un lugar muy grande.

Sasuke sacó un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y limpio una banca y le hizo una señal para que sentara junto a él, ella lo hizo.

-¿Te gusta este lugar?-

-Si me parece muy bonito -

\- ¿Enserio?-

-Claro me gusta más que en la casa donde vivimos ¿es tu casa?-

\- Es la casa de mis padres.-

\- Pues es muy hermosa y ¿sus padres no están en casa?-

\- Ellos murieron cuando yo tenia 10 años-

-Hoo lo ciento mucho-

\- esta bien fue hace mucho tiempo, mi madre amaba este lugar decía que era el lugar más bello del mundo, era su jardín secreto aunque de secreto no tenia nada pero así le decía, claro ahora ya no es así se molestaría si viera este lugar así-

-¿y porque no lo arreglas?-

\- E pensado en hacerlo pero por una cosa o por otra no e podido y quiero que quien se encargue de él tenga la misma dedicación que mi madre tenía, así que pensé en que si tu quieres puedes hacerme ese favor, se que te gusta la jardinería -

\- ¿Enserio? Por supuesto me encantaría, claro que lo are-

-Gracias, puedes hacer lo que quieras-

\- ¿puedo plantar lo que yo quiera?-

-Por supuesto y puedes venir cuando quieras-

-Muchas muchas gracias te prometo que pondré mi mejor esfuerzo-

Sakura irradiaba felicidad le encantaba la idea, daba saltos de felicidad estava muy contenta y en un momento de euforia se lanzó a los brazos. Sasuke se sorprendió pero correspondió su abraso, el escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella sintiendo su sedosa piel, era tan suave que tenía la necesidad de recorrerlo con sus labios, se fascinó con el aroma de su cabello, sentía el calor que ella emanaba, el acariciaba su cabello y sentía los brazos de ella en su espalda de arriba para bajo, se sentía en un trance descubrió que no había nada mejor que esa joven en sus brazos. El sonido de su móvil los tajo de vuelta a la realidad se separaron y de inmediato su cuerpo le exigió la cercanía de sakura.

Contestó el móvil mientras que sakura se sintió tan apenada por aquella reacción ella no era así *me deje llevar por la emoción es todo, no volverá a pasar*se decía.

Sasuke le informo que tenia que volver a la oficina. Salieron de la casa y subieron al auto, sakura estaba echa un manojo de nervios jamás avía actuado de esa forma ni siquiera con Naruto. Sasuke la dejo en casa y se fue, ella entró y se fue a su cuarto había sido un día muy raro, se acostó en la cama pensando en lo que había pasado.


End file.
